


The Plague of Erebor

by awrittendisaster



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dark Character, Gen, Gore, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awrittendisaster/pseuds/awrittendisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili wake up and find Erebor is no longer what they remembered. Can the pair survive the traumatic events that are about to be bestowed onto them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dream_Seeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/gifts).



Life had changed for the two brothers, Erebor was no longer how they once knew it. Home, was no longer home. It was more like a hell than an open armed, safe haven.  
Fili and Kili had been unconscious throughout the whole attack.  
Since the Battle of Five Armies, both Dwarrows were left to recover from their horrific injuries in a hall that had been left untouched by the sickness that had grasped the land. Nobody had survived, no wildlife, nor creature lived after it came. The chirps of birds, the blowing nose noise the horses would make, the sound of Men and Dwarrows in busy streets ceased. Only to be replaced by screams of terror and pain. 

Fires spread throughout the land, destroying everything in its path that it could incinerate, the flames a mass of fury and rage, fueled by the suppressed feelings within the very hearts of the Durin folk. As Dwarrowdams and their young fled for their lives, the Dwarrow men stayed back, trying to defend their wives and kin. Their efforts were in vain, if it wasn't the embers of the fire that took their lives, it was the black tar featured creatures that came from the crack within the floor that did.  
Black hands that looked shiny, yet glooped blobs of a sticky substance shot up from the ground, catching ankles in their grasps and hauling themselves from underground, up to the surface. Once they had surfaced they then proceeded to suffocate their victims, draining it from breath and then drank the only source the Dwarrows had, their blood. Long razor sharp teeth emitted from the creatures, piercing flesh like a knife to butter. Soon all that was left was buildings with burning roofs and carcasses drained of colour and life. The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the belongings inside the homes of the Durin folk. 

Hours had passed before the loud screeching of Fellbeasts were heard, the sky was painted black from the amount that had found their way to Erebor, many landed and fed from the decaying bodies. Once fed a high pitched wail scared the beasts, each of them taking to the air and leaving in a hurry, it was this sound that had woken Fili and Kili from their sleeping states.  
Eyes snapping open and both sitting dead upright, shivers ran through both their spines. Kili's deep hazel eyes met Fili's lighter blue, fear shining in the bright orbs.

"Did you hear that too?" The younger Dwarrow whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili jumped down from the bed which he was laid upon. Searching desperately for a weapon, or anything he could use to protect himself and his brother. The wail that had woken both himself and his brother had terrified the Dwarrow to the very core. He didn't want to alarm Kili but he knew that he would be seen right through his lie if he was to lie.  
"Kili look for something, anything we can use. Anything comes through that door, we hit it, okay?" He moved a strand of his blonde hair from his face as he looked at his brother, even Kili's eyes where wide and his face paling in colour, nodding his head profoundly. 

Both the Dwarrows ransacked the room, both finding nothing of great use. They would have to remain unarmed and defenseless, but surely they didn't need to be armed, especially as they were home, safe, guarded by many a warrior Dwarf? Again the high pitched wail was heard, this time it sounded closer, both sons of Dis had to cover their ears, as their eardrums began to ring from the high frequency. It was nothing like they experienced before, something was calling out in pain but neither of the brothers could determine what that something was. Kili noticed it first, no movement or sounds could be heard past the four walls they were inside. No sound of any guards or Dwarrows in the corridors, no sound of protection. Only _that_ sound. The realisation caused the young Prince to grip his brothers arm. Fili turned and gave his brother a supportive hug.  
"Don't be scared. We've seen many a battle and survived, see this as training. Nothing to fear." Their eyes locked for passing seconds as Fili touched his forehead to Kili's. 

The moment was short lived between the young heirs, for something kept calling to Kili. Being the weaker of the two Princes the dark force that had over run Erebor found its way into the Dwarrows mind. The wails that they had both heard weren't only cries of pain but also a means of travel for the evil, the sickness that sought to feast off of Erebor and all its inhabitants. It started as small whispers, too quiet to be registered and understood, slowly the pitch of the whispering got louder.  
 _He's lying.. he's lying to you. Don't listen to him._

Kili must have began pulling a face as Fili's voice snapped him from his trance. "I promise the plan isn't as risky as it seems. So don't give me that look." A short nod and Kili followed close behind his brother as he opened the large door of their room. Poking his head out slowly and looking back and forth, Fili signaled to Kili that it was safe to move. Each Prince dashing out into the large empty corridor.  
"I wonder where everyone is?" Kili wondered aloud, his voice echoing against the stone walls.


	3. Chapter 3

Only two days had passed since the Heirs of the Lonely Mountain had left the safe confines of their room. Fili and Kili at first believed they were in a horrid nightmare and at any passing moment they were to be woken rudely by their Uncle Thorin, however after a restless night both Princes knew this was no dream, it was their reality.  
Both brothers fought side by side without arms, each relying on their fists and their feet to keep away the beasts that had arisen from the depths below. The wailing never ceased, their hearing was slowly fading as it burst eardrums and drew blood from the crevices within.

 _Did you miss me my love? Did you? ___  
The familiar whisper had returned to younger Durin's mind. Fear and a small sense of security began to pump through the Dwarf.  
 _Look at him, look how he leaves you sat here all alone. He's no brother to you. ___  
The whispers never stopped, they continued to taunt and manipulate his mind, spewing its evil into the innocents mind.  
Fili had only left Kili in the remains of a burnt out home, to find food. The food they had both found, had began to rot and maggots the size of butterflies began to emit from the food. 

__As risky as the scavange for food was, Fili returned to his brother unharmed.  
"There's nothing, we're going to have to fight our way out and find what we can past the borders of Erebor." Fili's voice cracked, the daunting aspect of how much stamina and sheer determination they both needed hit him. Kili had began to cave into himself ever since they found themselves confronted with a.. Well he didn't know what it was but he suffered from its wrath, his left arm still bubbled and burnt now. "There's nothing left Kee.." He fell to his knees._ _

__Weak, trembling arms engulfed the blonde Dwarf. Kili had broken from the trance like state the voice always brought him into. Fili clung to his brother a huge sob erupting from his chest and into his brothers shoulder. All he wanted was for Kili to be safe, to protect him, to save him, he would even sacrifice himself if it were to save his brother._ _

__"We will get out of here Fee." Kili whispered, his hold on the other Dwarf tightening._ _

___Oh no you won't. ___  
The brunette's eyes looked up from his brothers shoulder and out into the burning land that surrounded them. His eyes darker and tinted with a deep shade of red as they fell upon a grinning figure, tall and jet black. No eyes, just a white, toothy grin, tendrils dripping from its body._ _


	4. Chapter 4

Night had fallen on Erebor, the last of the suns light fading into the ground. The unknown creature that had appeared before Kili's brown eyes going along with it. The two brother Princes had moved from the burning building to seek shelter in a safer area.  
The great stone had been carved out into a hollow cave and despite its dark shadows, no creature or fire ever came from its centre.  
Kili was the first to sleep, leaving Fili on the first watch. The blonde Dwarf's senses on high alert, every sound, every movement caused his battered body to twitch. His eyes like those of a hawks. His thoughts were his only means of sanity, his hope, his light in this darkened world he had become acquainted to.  
The one pure thought of Kili and himself escaping and finding shelter, a new home. To warn others of what had become of their homeland.  
Kili's sleep was not the most peaceful rest. The haunting voice that had stuck to his side since they woke up, bullied the young Prince.  
  
 _You'll never break free with HIM still here.._  
He's lying to you my pet..  
Who says he'll keep you safe and not feed you to the monsters out there?..  
He'll let you die. __  
  
A sudden jerk to his body and Kili woke up abruptly, his brothers face the first thing he saw.  
"It's your turn little brother." Fili whispered, as not to alert their whereabouts. His eyelids drooping to his cheeks.  
Nodding his head Kili removed the blanket they had salvaged and switched positions with Fili. The blonde heir falling asleep instantly as his strength and stamina had grown weak, rapidly.  
  
 _Now we got him. ___  
It was all Kili to do not to scream, when a black, slimy tentacle wrapped over his mouth, the eye less, grinning creature was back and inches from the Dwarf's face. Kili was trapped with no where to go and no way to wake his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Four days had passed, Erebor's flames having gone out a couple of days prior. All that remained was ash, large pieces of stone and rubble along with the thick black smoke that emitted from the blaze being stopped. All that could be heard was the constant wail of the lone creature walking the land, prowling its territory for food and any form of life source in its path. Its desire to eat far greater than its will to have control.

_What are you doing? No! No Kili Noooo!!_

A flick of the creatures head and it continued its path. Tendrils of all shapes and sizes patruded from its spinal column, some even had razor sharp teeth that always looked like they were smiling, never fading. Each made clicking noises as the moved in slivery motion.

_Fili's body laid spread across the cave, his head mounted on thick wooden pole._

The creature stopped still again, shaking back and forth on its legs. Its legs giving way and dropping itself to the floor. Larger, thicker tendrils burst out from its hips, raising him from the ground and continuing its path.

_The sound of blood dripping on the floor after the tear of flesh, limbs being torn one by one from the Prince's body. The thick red liquid spewing all over the place uncontrollable as the blood drained from the Dwarf._

A loud screech filled the air as the creature screamed out in hunger and anger. The tendrils hauling its body across the land in long strides, its body slumped from side to side as it bent its new found arms into pressure points, baring the weight to walk. 

_The taste of flesh and blood, mouth salivating at an incredible pace. Food.. Sweet tender food straight from the bone. Discard the clothes in the fire..warmth._

The creature stopped as it finished its full circle of Erebor, the tendrils lowering its main body to the floor again, a mop of dark brown hair falling over its face. A sinical laugh, enough to cause spine tingling chills up on any beings back coming from itself. Its head lifed, eyes blacker than the coal in the deepest of mines staring at the gates of Erebor, a red blood stain mouth with a toothy white grin. A face once so pleasing and reassuring to anyone eye, now that of someone completely unknown to them.  
Kili, Son of Dis, had changed and accepted the darkness into his body. The only remains of his brother Fili, a skull mounted on a wooden poll, a strand of blonde braided hair wrapped around the bottom to mark his final breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure whether the end feels rushed or not. Took me a few days to write this chapter....


End file.
